


Screaming in silence

by Diana924



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Window
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non dovrebbero farlo, e non solo perché è illegale.





	Screaming in silence

Non dovrebbero farlo, e non solo perché è illegale.

Edward a breve si sposerà e Alfred è persino stato invitato al matrimonio e quello già sarebbe un ottimo motivo. Il secondo è che sarebbe un grave scandalo se si dovesse scoprire e Alfred Paget di scandali ne ha già troppi in famiglia, è figlio di un uomo che fuggi con la moglie del suo migliore amico e poco conta che i suoi siano sposati da oltre trent’anni, sa bene cosa dicono di sua madre. Eppure mentre il corpo di Edward Drummond si muove contro il suo tutti quei pensieri svaniscono, e c’è solo Edward, il suo sorriso malizioso, i suoi occhi liquidi di desiderio, le sue mani curiose e il suo corpo invitante, e premuto contro la finestra. Ecco, quello è sicuramente illegale pensa mentre gli stringe le natiche, da un lato si dice che nessuno oserà disturbarli, sono al decimo piano e hanno sistemato il cartello “non disturbare” sulla porta della suite ma basterebbe poco ai londinesi e se solo alzassero lo sguardo vedrebbero il culo di Edward Drummond accogliere il suo cazzo come se fosse nato per quello.

Edward gli bacia la bocca, il viso, il collo e la sua mano sa esattamente come muoversi contro la sua erezione, Edward così immerso nel piacere, così perso dietro il proprio piacere è uno spettacolo tale che Alfred non vuole nemmeno allontanargli la mano per poterlo toccare di persona, si limita ad aumentare il vigore dei suoi fianchi mentre l’altro butta indietro la testa con un muto grido di piacere che lo rende ancora più bello.

Poi Edward cerca le sue labbra e Alfred ricambia con ardore quel bacio, i loro corpi sembrano fatti per essere uniti, solo con Edward si è sentito così completo, così pieno, solo lui è riuscito a comprenderlo appieno, e pensare che ha dieci fratelli e undici fratellastri. Spazientito allontana la mano di Edward per sostituirla con la sua e l’altro geme il suo nome mentre lui continua a muoversi, sempre più velocemente, sempre più a fondo, strappandogli ansiti e gemiti sempre più forti.   
Edward si aggrappa a lui, dandogli tutto e quando lo bacia Alfred sente che l’altro gli sta dando davvero tutto: il suo corpo, la sua anima e il suo cuore, ed è ben lieto di accettarli, li ha accettati fin dal loro primo incontro.

L’orgasmo è quasi una liberazione da tutte quelle sensazioni così intense che stava provando, come se il suo corpo avesse avuto pietà di lui e lo avesse accontentato, sentire Edward raggiungere l’apice prima di lui è stato eccezionale, quei muscoli che lo intrappolavano, quelle mani che lo stringevano forte e quella bocca che lo ha reclamato avida, più che sufficiente per farlo abbandonare all’orgasmo.

È illegale su così tanti livelli che Edward si sente colpevole solo a pensarci, eppure farsi scopare da Alfred Paget contro quella finestra è stato qualcosa di eccezionale, favoloso, fantastico, eccitante, assolutamente eccitante, da riprovare la prossima volta, quando e se ci sarà una prossima volta, e lui è disposto a tutto perché ci sia un’altra volta, e un’altra e un’altra ancora.


End file.
